Sym-Bionic Titan (2010)
Sym-Bionic Titan is an American animated action science fiction television series created by Bryan Andrews, Genndy Tartakovsky and Paul Rudish for Cartoon Network. The series aired between September 17, 2010 and April 9, 2011, consisting of 20 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brian Posehn - Octus *Don Leslie - General Modula *Kevin Thoms - Lance *Tara Strong - Ilana 'Minor Cast' *Andy Pessoa - Gabriel (ep8) *Arif S. Kinchen - Singer "Booty Jeans" Song (ep10) *Audrey Wasilewski - Barb *Austin Mincks - Baron (ep8) *Bill Fagerbakke - Meat, G3 Agent (ep19), G3 Agent#2 (ep20), Greaser (ep12), Janitor (ep15), Soldier (ep19), Steve (ep15) *Brian Posehn - Kid B (ep3) *Brian Tee - Chan (ep5) *Cassie Scerbo - Kimmy (ep7), Tiffany (ep7) *Corey Burton - Commander, Computer (ep4), Minister (ep16), Mr. A (ep10), Principal (ep8), Robber#3 (ep4), Siebert (ep10), Teacher (ep4) *Don Leslie - Auto Pilot (ep8), Guard#2 (ep2), Math Teacher (ep6), Mr. Bridgeman (ep1), Police Officer (ep4), Robber#2 (ep4), Scientist (ep9), Soldier (ep16) *Elan Garfias - Young Lance (ep6) *Frances Caller - Driving Instructor (ep5) *Fred Tatasciore - Beast Soldier (ep2), Realtor (ep2), Rebel#1 (ep2) *James Arnold Taylor - Brandon, Greg (ep12) *James Horan - Hobbs (ep16) *Jean-Michel Richaud - Frenchman#2 (ep14), Vendor (ep14) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Elephanty (ep3), Professor (ep3), Ronald O'Connell (ep3) *John DeVito - Young Lance (ep8) *John DiMaggio - Adnon (ep2), Cop (ep5), Criminal (ep4), Detective Blutosky, Drummer (ep15), Duraak (ep9), General Steel, Guy (ep4), King, Lunch Lady (ep15), Man (ep6), Military Guard (ep8), Mr. Igawa (ep3), Muculox (ep13), Mutraddi Leader (ep16), Neighbor Dad (ep3), Reporter#1 (ep19), Salesman (ep17), Tailor (ep17), Truck Driver (ep9), Turk (ep1) *Josh Keaton - Ian (ep15), Teenager (ep15) *Julianne Buescher - Maribel (ep17) *Kari Wahlgren - Amber, Home EC Teacher (ep15), Judy (ep7), Kimmy, Monica, Reporter#2 (ep19), Student#1 (ep19) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Agent (ep11), Announcer (ep1), Burglar#1 (ep4), Commander (ep4), Hoodlum#2 (ep4), Interrogator (ep11), Soldier (ep1), Witness (ep11) *Kevin Thoms - Burglar#2 (ep4), Captain (ep18), G3 Agent (ep15), G3 Soldier (ep1), Guard (ep11), Kid (ep7), Kid A (ep3), Random Kid (ep5), Royal Guard (ep16), Skeraak (ep9), Soldier (ep2), Soldier (ep3), Soldier (ep4), Student#2 (ep19), Teen (ep12) *Michael Gough - Hoodlum#1 (ep4), Hostage (ep4), Robber#1 (ep4) *Michael Silva - Todd (ep17) *Phil Proctor - Frenchman#1 (ep14) *Richard McGonagle - G3 Agent#1 (ep20), Lance's Father (ep6), Mysterious Figure (ep11), Titan (ep11) *Tara Strong - Agnes (ep18), Amber (ep4), Anchor (ep2), Anchorwoman (ep4), Betty (ep7), Breezy (ep3), Driver (ep2), Girl (ep7), Groupie (ep15), Little Girl (ep16), Mary (ep12), Mom (ep3), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Mitchell (ep1), Mrs. O'Brien (ep5), Mrs. Tong (ep19), Reporter#3 (ep19), Woman (ep6) *Tim Russ - Andy (ep1), Guard#1 (ep2), Kid C (ep3), Man (ep7), Rebel#2 (ep2), Soldier#2 (ep1), Solomon *Tom Kenny - Brick Jackson, Jerk Kid (ep1), Soldier (ep20), Teacher (ep19), Tech (ep19) *Tony Todd - Shaman (ep6) *Vanessa Marshall - Girl (ep4), Kristin, Tiffany, Xeexi (ep4) *Will Friedle - Bryan, Jason, Jock (ep12), Radio Announcer (ep17), Student#1 (ep7), Trevor (ep15) *Zach Callison - Arthur (ep8) Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons